fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
This game is being developed by Mario&MLPFan, Please Do Not Edit, Thank You & Enjoy The Game :) Mario & Equestria Girls Fun at a Winter Wonderland or Mario & Equestria Girls 2 is a crossover sports party multiplayer game where once again various characters from Nintendo's Super Mario and Hasbro Studio's My Little Pony Equestria Girls meet up and face off against each other in various sports and activities, this time focusing on winter games, sports, and activities. This game is a follow up to Mario & Equestria Girls at the Olympic Games, and like it's predecessor, it is being developed by Nintendo and Mario&MLPFan with Nintendo publishing the game and with Hasbro Studios once again focusing on the merchandise. Also like it's predecessor, the game is being released on Nintendo Switch. After the success of Mario & Equestria Girls at the Olympic Games (whether or not sales did incredably well), Mario&MLPFan wanted to continue on with this Mario & Equestria Girls timeline and have the characters meet up again in a different setting. During production on the first game, it was decided that the second theme would be during the winter time, but instead of focusing on just the Winter Olympics, they would also focus on winter time as a whole. Taking place after the first game, the Super Mario cast are now gaining inspiration from the Nintendo 3DS days and somewhat the Wii U at least up to Mario Party 10 in the timeline. Meanwhile the My Little Pony Equestria Girls cast have moved forward onto it's sequel Rainbow Rocks , with a small skip into Friendship Games , all while keeping the feel of the original game but also including new things at the same time. Main Menu Single Match Local Play Shopping My Data Characters Playable Characters The cast contains the full roster from the previous game, as well as 4 new characters with 2 joining from Super Mario, and 2 joining from My Little Pony Equestria Girls. The new characters are Rosalina and Dry Bones from Super Mario and Adagio Dazzle from My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Spike who was a referee in the first game has been promoted to a full fledged playable character. Additionally, The Mii has been added as a playable character, who's outfit determines it's stats Like before the characters are seperated into 4 different types being the same types as before; All Around, Speed, Skill, and Power All Around - Balanced competitors with no adventages, yet no disadvantages Speed - Competitors with very high speed, and more agility compared to everyone else Skill - Competitors with better skill and stamina than every other competor Power - The strongest ones of the bunch, with high strength and low speed who can stop them? Referees Activities Dream Activities Differences from the Original *This game focuses on Winter Activities rather then the Summer Olympic Games **Also because of this, almost none of the avtivities are the same *Rosalina, Dry Bones, Spike, Adagio, and the Mii have been added as playable characters *Spike is a full on playable character *Daisy is now an All-Around type character instead of a Skill type character *A lot of Sunset's animations and voice clips have changed to match her her personality *Cheerilee was added as a referree *Rivals are included *Story Mode does not return Trivia *This game has the feels of both series move forward. The Super Mario series move forward to the Nintendo 3DS days and somewhat the Wii U days up to Mario Party 10 while the My Little Pony Equestria Girls series move forward to it's sequel, Rainbow Rocks with some inspiration from Friendship Games and Holiday Unwrapped **Like the sequel, Sunset Shimmer is now a good person who is trying to prove that she is not her past self ***Modern Twilight is still no where to be found *Some of the activities are based on events from the previous installment, despite the previous version taking place in the Summer *Originally a story mode was going to be included in this installment, but was cut due to various reasons. **The story would've taken place after the first game, even though it could've still worked, the creator wanted to do something different for this installment, and future installments ***That does not exactly mean that Story Mode will not return in the future *Inspiration for this installment is Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Holiday Unwrapped, Smosh Winter Games, and Smosh Winter Games Again Category:Mario (series)